


I'm Nothing Without You.

by aboutbottomlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Fluff, HARD, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Omega Louis, Police Man Niall, Police man Zayn, Pregnant Louis, Raped Louis, Smut, Smut smut and smut again, Top Harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutbottomlouis/pseuds/aboutbottomlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, acteur de 27 ans tabasse à mort les  violeurs d'un omega de 19 ans nommé Louis Tomlinson, et que l'attraction sexuelle est trop forte entre eux qu'il finit par faire de l'oméga son compagnon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez retrouver cette fiction sur wattpad : @aboutbottomlouis

Dans un monde spécialement constitué d'Alphas, de Bêtas et d'Omégas, les règles de vie se font.. Difficilement respecter.

Les Alphas, grands, costauds et aussi très autoritaires sont la clé de ce monde. Sans eux, la reproduction serait impossible et, la population humaine n'existerait pas.  
La plus part d'entre eux sont malsains, le sexe est leur mot clé et, ils sont prêt à l'obtenir coûte que coûte. Le viol ne leur est pas anodin, le kidnapping non plus.  
Bien sur, la question est : pourquoi ne pas les arrêter ? Et bien.. Il est difficile de contrôler le patron de la chaîne humaine. L'alpha, est comme le dinosaure autrefois. Tout le monde l'écoute, tout le monde se plient à leurs besoins. Il est alors évident que les Alphas occupent les postes de policiers, gouvernants, PDG et toutes ces choses. Donc qui empêcherait un policier de commettre un viol si ce n'est le policier lui même ?

Par chance, ces personnes la, sont formées depuis leur plus jeune âge. Résister à l'odeur des omégas. Les protéger. Les respecter. Un omega est tout aussi puissant qu'un Alpha, sans eux nous ne serions rien.

Durant 10 ans minimum, les Alphas qui souhaitent devenir militaire, policier, pompier, prêtre, patron, acteur, chanteur et tout les autres travail qui les mèneront au succès ou bien à la protection de l'humanité, subissent une éducation basée sur l'importance des omégas. "LES OMÉGAS SONT NOTRE CŒUR. S'ILS DISPARAISSENT, NOUS DISPARAÎTRONT AVEC EUX."

Cette phrase, est répétée encore et encore dans leur tête. Ils ont appris à respecter ces petits-êtres innocents et à les protéger du danger.

Alors quand Harry Styles, acteur de renommée tombe sur un Omega mâle en train de se faire agresser, son éducation prend le dessus et il ne peut qu'aller protéger ce petit bout d'homme.


	2. Un.

Une fenêtre qui explose, des morceaux de verres balayés par une main gantée, un corps qui passe rapidement à travers et qui traverse la ruelle en courant.

Des coups de feu retentissent derrière lui le faisant courir plus vite. Sa main glisse dans la poche de son blouson en cuir et en sort une grenade.

Tirer, balancer.

Sans un regard en arrière, il dégoupille l'arme et la balance derrière lui accélérant le pas pour pouvoir se cacher avant l'explosion.  
Ses pieds glissent et il se faufile à temps en dessous d'une voiture.

L'explosion est violente, ses yeux se ferment à cause de la chaleur qui émane et il a un mouvement de recul en voyant un bras déchiqueté devant lui.

"Ok c'est bon les gars, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui vous pouvez y aller ! Demain à 10h n'oubliez pas bande d'enfoirés !"

L'alpha sort de sa cachette pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Les assistants l'aident à enlever sa tenue pendant qu'il discute.

"Tu viens avec nous Harry ? On va en boîte pour fêter le début de la nouvelle saison !" Le jeune homme cri la fin de sa phrase et les autres acteurs le suivent.

"Non désolé les gars, une prochaine fois."

Le dénommé Harry ramasse toutes ses affaires et sort de l'établissement. Le tournage de la nouvelle saison de la série l'épuise, en plus de ça, un réalisateur l'a contacté pour jouer dans un film d'horreur et il hésite grandement sur la question. Le masque blanc lui prend bien assez de temps.

C'est grâce à cette série que le bel Alpha Harry Styles s'est fait connaître, et depuis, sa popularité ne fait qu'exploser. Les réalisateurs se battent pour l'avoir et, l'alpha sait se faire désirer. Le rôle principal de Jason Harington lui convient parfaitement, il n'éprouve pas le besoin de jouer dans une autre série pour l'instant.

Londres est étonnamment calme cette nuit. Aucune lumières de boîtes de nuit éclairent et donne vie à cette magnifique ville. Celle-ci est plongée dans le calme et dans la fraîcheur de ce mois de novembre. Putain.. Il frissonne et faufile ses mains sur son ventre pour les réchauffer.  
Il ne comprendra jamais les londoniens, comment peuvent-ils vivrent avec cette température digne des pays du nord ?

Le climat australien lui manque terriblement, son bronzage aussi d'ailleurs.

D'un coup, le calme apaisant de Londres est percé par un cri puissant. Un omega. La base militaire des Alphas lui a apprit à reconnaître les cris. Et la, en plus d'être un hurlement d'Omega, c'est aussi un hurlement de peur et de douleur fait avec leur voix spéciale. Alors sans réfléchir, l'Alpha balance ses affaires au sol et s'abandonne à son instinct.

Protéger les omégas.

Ses pieds foulent rapidement le sol et il s'oriente aux échos du cri. Il n'entend plus rien et Harry est terrifié à l'idée de voir un cadavre d'oméga. S'ils disparaissent, nous disparaîtront avec eux.

Son ouïe sur-développé d'Alpha lui permet d'entendre les murmures de l'oméga en danger. Non. Non. Non.  
La simple pensée de ce que ces personnes lui font met en rogne Harry, alors, quand il arrive devant la scène et qu'il voit un Alpha tenir l'oméga en place alors qu'un autre le déshabille : il n'hésite pas une seconde.

Il fonce dans le premier Alpha et lui cogne la tête dans le sol plusieurs fois jusqu'à le voir inconscient -ou mort- peut-importe.  
L'acteur se retourne, ses yeux probablement dilaté et rouge de rage. Le deuxième Alpha balance l'oméga au sol et tente de s'échapper. Erreur.

Harry le rattrape en quelques pas, ses mains s'accrochent à sa veste pour le faire tomber et lui enfonce son genoux dans le crâne après l'avoir retourné, celui-ci tombe au sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Son nez est ensanglanté et probablement cassé.

L'alpha prend le temps de se calmer afin de ne pas effrayer l'oméga avec ses yeux rouges et son odeur qui doit sûrement sentir la soif de vengeance. Putain, il se retient pour ne pas tuer ces connards.

Puis, il se retourne pour trouver l'oméga -un male- roulé en boule, la tête dans les genoux et ses bras protégeant son petit corps.

Harry s'agenouille prudemment afin de ne pas brusquer la petite bête.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Il demande d'une voix douce.

L'oméga laisse apparaître ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Il observe de ses prunelles l'alpha en face de lui, son corps encore tremblant de l'agression qu'il vient de subir.  
Doucement, il acquiesce de la tête et continue de regarder attentivement le dominant en face de lui.

Louis a terriblement envie de s'enfoncer dans son corps et de s'approprier l'odeur de l'Alpha. Ses cheveux bouclés donnent envie à Louis de les caresser à l'infini, son cou long et d'un blanc pale est une invitation pour la tête de Louis : il veut pouvoir sculpter sa tête dans le cou de l'Alpha et respirer profondément son odeur masculine.

Ce sentiment de protection, de dominance et de virilité qui émane de l'homme en face de lui donne terriblement envie à Louis de s'agenouiller devant lui et de tendre son cou pour que l'alpha planter ses crocs dedans et fasse de lui son compagnon.

"Comment t'appelles-tu mon ange ?"

Louis sursaute. Zut ! Sa voix est magnifique ! 

Merde, il est en chaleur ou quoi ? Cette sensation est nouvelle et tellement bonne, il n'a jamais ressenti ce besoin d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Encore moins à un Alpha. Mais lui.. C'est une toute autre chose. Louis à envie d'être sien, il veut être aimé par cet Alpha, il veut porter ses enfants, il veut être son Omega, sa propriété.

Mais toutes ces choses sont mal. Sa mère le lui a assez répété. "Les alphas sont des menteurs, des manipulateurs. Ils veulent les omégas seulement pour le sexe et pour porter leurs enfants. Mon chéri, tu es intelligent, ne tombe pas dans ce piège."

Alors, le petit être refoule toutes ces émotions malsaine qu'il ressent. De toute façon, quelle est la probabilité qu'un Alpha aussi beau et qui plus est gentil soit attiré par lui tombe sous le charme d'un omega mâle. "Les omégas sont des grosses salopes et TOI, encore plus. Les omégas mâles sont des monstres."

"Mon nom est Harry Styles. Je vais te ramener chez toi d'accord ? Il faut juste que tu me donnes ton adresse. Ça te va ?  
\- Vous... Vous allez m-me faire du mal ? L'oméga demande d'une petite voix.  
\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !  
\- Arrêtez ! Louis se relève et cri. Vous les Alphas vous êtes tous pareil ! Vous êtes entrain de de m'amadouer pour que vous puissiez me ramener chez moi et me violer ! Je suis peut-être un monstre mais je ne suis pas un idiot !"

L'oméga se met à courir aussi vite qu'il peut, mais, ses muscles sont bien trop faibles à cause du manque de nourriture. Depuis quand n'a t-il pas mangé ? Deux semaines au moins.

Alors quand il se sent s'effondrer mais que deux bras fort le rattrape pour le coller contre un torse musclé et qu'une odeur masculine l'enveloppe, Louis ne cherche pas à comprendre et s'abandonne au plaisir du sommeil dans ces bras qui le font se sentir en sécurité.


	3. Deux.

Ce sont les faibles rayons de soleil qui réveillent l'oméga. À son grand étonnement, celui-ci est allongé au chaud dans un lit immense. Sa tête est enfouie dans un oreiller ultra doux et son corps gise dans des draps de satin noir.

Avec un ronronnement, l'oméga se retourne sur le dos et s'étire. Frottant ses yeux avec ses points comme un chaton à peine né pourrait le faire.

-Tu as bien dormi mon ange ?

-Oui mer-

En un sursaut, l'oméga se redresse et inspecte la pièce ou il se trouve. Et, il remarque avec un profond désespoir l'Alpha d'hier soir ; celui-ci est assis sur un fauteuil au coin de la chambre. Son portable dans une main et une tasse dans l'autre.

Par réflexe, la petit bête regarde sous la couette et ce qu'il voit confirme ses pensées... Il n'est qu'en caleçon.. Il... L'alpha... Lui... Oh mon dieu.

-Nous n'avons rien fait si c'est ce qui te trouble mon ange. J'ai dormi dans une autre chambre.

-Je.. Pensais pas du tout à ça ! Il dit avec un ton autain.

Un sourire au coin, l'Alpha se lève et pose sa tasse sur la commode à côté de lui. Ses yeux inspectent le haut du corps dénudé du petit omega. Ses bouts de chair rosée pointés en sa direction lui donne envie de faire de l'oméga son déjeuner. Ses lèvres rouges sont un supplice. C'est seulement quand l'Alpha sent son entre jambe gonfler qu'il se reprend en main. Résister aux Omegas.

Avec une profonde inspiration Harry s'approche du corps emmitouflé dans la couverture. Prudemment, veillant à ne pas effrayer l'oméga, il s'assoit à côté de lui et demande.

-Tu ne m'as pas dis ton prénom mon ange. Il s'arrête et reprend. En réalité, tu n'as fait que me crier dessus hier soir alors que je venais de te sauver. Je trouve ça... Mal poli de ta part. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je... La voix de l'Alpha est beaucoup trop excitante. L'envie d'enlever son boxer et de chevaucher... Harry ? Devient bien trop forte. Il puise dans toute ses forces pour échapper à son emprise invisible mais l'attraction qu'il ressent pour Harry le rend fébrile. Alors, il décide de ne plus se battre et d'écouter les besoins de l'animal qui sommeille en lui. Louis Tomlinson.

-Louis Tomlinson.. Un magnifique nom pour un magnifique omega.

Harry inspire profondément par le nez, mais malheureusement il se rend compte de son erreur bien après l'avoir commise. L'odeur de l'oméga est présente dans toute la pièce. Les draps de son lit son gorgés de cette douce odeur. Merde. Résister aux omegas. Résister à leur odeur.

Putain. Il comprend maintenant ce que les commandants de l'armée lui disait.

 **"Les omégas ont ce pouvoir de vous ensorceler. Leurs odeur, douce, sucrée et sexuelle vous donneront envie d'en faire votre partenaire. Leur courbe, féminines, pulpeuses et quelque peu obscènes vous supplieront de les marquer, de satisfaire leurs besoins. La tentation sera forte. Elle vous tentera et l'animal en vous vous criera de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Mais votre devoir,** le commandant Spenhler commence à crier, **votre devoir est de résister ! Vous n'êtes pas les rois de ce monde ! En réalité, vous, tout comme moi, ne sommes que des esclaves des Omégas. Les rois, ce sont eux ! Ces créatures délicieuses sont notre point faible, et que devons nous faire face à un point faible soldats ?! -Résister monsieur.** La troupe d'Alphas répond en cœur. **Notre devoir est de leur résister."**

De ses 8 ans à ses 20 ans, Harry a apprit a se contrôler et de voir tous les efforts qu'il a fait durant ses 12 années dans un camp militaire être réduit à néant lui font péter un câble.

Dans un mouvement brusque l'Alpha se relève du lit sur lequel il était assis et se dirige vers la porte non sans rajouter d'une voix glacial :

-J'ai du travail. Fait comme chez toi. La porte restera ouverte, barre toi si tu en as envie.

Louis est bouché-bée. Complètement ahuri de ce soudain changement de comportement. Il y a à peine 2 minutes l'Alpha était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus et maintenant il lui gueule à moitié dessus avant de partir froidement ?

Merde, il a délibérément chauffé l'oméga ! Il n'a aucun droit de laisser Louis ainsi alors que tout ses hormones criaient à l'alpha de l'embrasser et de le marquer sien.

Énervé, l'oméga balance la couette et tape des pieds comme un enfant de dix ans en plein caprice, puis il se lève et part dans le dressing connecté à la chambre. Ou plutôt dans le magasin de vêtements. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de vêtements de sa vie et surtout des vêtements de marque. Yves saint Laurent, Burberry et toute cette merde qui doit sûrement coûter plus cher que toutes les maisons du quartier de Louis.

L'oméga attrape une chemise noir plutôt transparente, il regarde vaguement les pantalons tout en faisant des ourlets aux manches de la chemise et il se rend vite compte qu'ils sont 30 fois trop grand pour lui. Il soupire, tant pis il restera en boxer. Et puis de toute façon il risque pas de rencontrer quelqu'un, puis il descend les escaliers en tourbillon. En arrivant en bas sa bouche s'ouvre de stupéfaction. Putain. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de qui est ce Harry mais en tout cas il doit faire un travail qui paye bien.

 

 

 

Pieds nus, il traverse le salon en prenant soin de ne toucher à rien ; il a tellement l'impression d'être une tâche à côté de tout ce luxe Pieds nus, il traverse le salon en prenant soin de ne toucher à rien ; il a tellement l'impression d'être une tâche à côté de tout ce luxe. Louis avance vers la grande fenêtre en verre et admire la vue. La maison -ou le château Louis n'arrive pas vraiment à choisir- donne vu sur toute la ville de Londres.

-Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes son petit-ami ?

Une voix perçante brise le calme apaisant faisant presque faire une crise cardiaque à l'oméga. Ils se sont tous donnés le mot pour lui faire peur aujourd'hui ou bien ?

-En tout cas si c'est son gars tu viens de le traumatiser. Louis se retourne et fait face à deux femmes. Sûrement une mère et sa fille. La plus vielle des deux s'avance précipitamment vers lui et l'examine sous toutes les coutures.

-Que tu es beau ! Elle lui fait faire un tour sur lui même et touche ses jambes. Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillent : qui est cette folle encore ? Magnifique.. Mon fils a vraiment de bon goût ! Elle le retourne et touche son visage. Si pur et tes yeux seigneur !

Elle le lâche et rejoint l'autre fille, celle-ci est assise sur le comptoir une bouteille de coca à la main.

-Quel fils ingrat ! Comment a-t-il pu me cacher qu'il était en couple avec un ange comme ça ?

-Excusez-moi mais.. Louis se racle la gorge et avance lentement. Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux violet descend et s'approche de lui en l'enlaçant.

-Moi c'est Gemma et elle, elle pointe la femme qui s'acharne à trouver quelque chose dans son sac à main. C'est ma mère, et par occurrence la mère d'Harry.

-Harry ?

-Bah ouais ton mec quoi. Elle pouffe. Louis rigole, mais nerveusement pour sa part.

-Je suis désolé mais il y a un malentendu. Je ne suis pas le copain de votre frère. Il m'a juste en quelque sorte sauvé hier soir et ce matin je me suis réveillé ici. En réalité je suis un peu perdu peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider ? Il demande timidement.

-Tu n'es pas son copain ? Dit la mère de l'alpha. Oh non je suis tellement déçue ! Elle s'approche de sa fille. Harry ne nous a jamais ramené personne et en te voyant j'étais persuadée que tu étais son Omega.

-Désolé dans ce cas ? Louis dit d'une voix douce. La plus jeune s'affale dans le canapé et allume la télévision.

-Gemma ! Un peu de tenu !

La vieille femme part dans la cuisine, et par instinct Louis décide de la suivre.

-Tu as faim mon beau ? Il acquiesce doucement. Cette situation est réellement bizarre, normalement il devrait déjà être en route pour rejoindre son meilleur ami mais, cette femme l'a prit par les sentiments ; il meurt de faim. Je vais te faire une omelette au pomme de terre ça te va j'espère ?

-Oui c'est parfait, merci madame.

-Appelle moi Anne mon beau. En tant que futur belle-mère ça sera plus approprié. Elle sourit. D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment mal poli ! Quel est ton prénom ?

-Louis Tomlinson.

-J'adore ! C'est français non ? Ton prénom est tout aussi joli que toi. Mon fils t'as vraiment bien choisi ! J'ai tellement hâte que vous me fassiez des petits enfants ! Seigneur ! Elle tape des mains telle une hystérique ce qui arrache un grand sourire au garçon. Ils vont tellement être beaux !

-Il est même pas avec Harry que tu les imagine déjà avec des gosses pleins les pattes. T'es vraiment pas croyable maman.

Gemma rigole et se lève du canapé pour ensuite s'approcher de Louis en se rasseyant sur le comptoir.

-T'as quel âge ? T'es hyper jeune.

-J'ai 19 ans.. Il murmure.

-19 ans ? Gemma se retourne vers Anne en faisant les gros yeux. Il a 9 ans de différence avec Harry maman !

Alors comme ça Harry à 27 ans ? Il lui en donnait seulement 23. C'est vrai que 8 ans de différence c'est pas rien... Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il dit encore.. On s'en fiche de la différence d'âge puisqu'il ne se liera pas à l'Alpha.

Enfin... En réalité il en a vraiment envie. Il s'est imaginé avoir des enfants et maintenant il souhaite en avoir. Un garçon et une fille. Comme tout omega Louis est 'programmé' pour avoir cette envie.

Les omégas ont un instinct maternelle très fort. Pour être complément heureux un omega doit avoir un Alpha et des enfants. Alors évidemment Louis aimerais connaître lui aussi l'amour. Connaître le sentiment d'être protégé par son Alpha, de l'amour que celui-ci lui portera. La sensation d'être blotti dans la chaleur de son homme et surtout, surtout d'être lié et de porter l'odeur de son Alpha.

Mais il sait que ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt. Personne ne l'a jamais aimé alors pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant ?


End file.
